


Flickering Lights

by Nexev



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sbarg - Freeform, Sbargrist, The title that I have become
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexev/pseuds/Nexev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett wanted to play a game. However, as Sbarg as long since proved, he's not the one holding the controller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flickering Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is not really for anyone unless you like the concept of the game thoroughly fucking your head in ways that go beyond PTSD. This fic was about the Sbarg team: The Blue Teamies. Thank you for reading.

Be the Deadpan=>

Your name is Garret Parkhurst and you have been awake for exactly 5 days, 23 hours, 45 minutes, and 23 seconds, not that you’re counting or anything.

But it’s fine (LIAR) cause you are having FUN! The Land of Amusement and Insomnia is such a great place, it is the best place.

BTW did you know that a pregnancy backwards is like holy shit creepy? I KNOW RIGHT, you were SO freaked out when you figured out. (GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP)

But yes you have the best land. A sprawling metropolis that spans the entire planet, covered in screens telling you the important shit everyone needs to know HOLY SHIT THEY HAVE A iGRIST 7 OUT? YOU MUST GET ONE.

And you know it’s all important cause they NEVER STOP TALKING. Sleep only causes those to miss the important things that are going on after all. Nyx knows how it is, she keeps the broadcasts going on and on, even the owl consorts stopped listening (CAUSE THEY KNOW ITS DUMB) but you can’t stop watching or you’ll miss it you’d miss the next games and when you stop your behind and you are NEVER ALLOWED TO BE BEHIND IN LOAAI.  
You may be a bit panicked but… things are a LITTLE highstrung nowadays. You thought games were supposed to be fun, of course they were never fun cause RYAN fucked them all over but there was a ATTEMPT AT ENJOYMENT THERE. This is NOT FUN, your team isn’t playing, it’s being PLAYED.

Fen got OBSESSED with the hunting minigames on his land, got one little quest to find a Jade Baskelisk and YOU NEVER HEARD FROM HIM AGAIN, THAT WAS DAYS AGO. You know he is alive, his dreamself slumbers peacefully, but you know just as much that Fen isn’t coming back.

To be honest though that was kinda expected, it IS fen after all.

But this game changes people, everyone thought Nexev’s title was a joke, who would give HIM muse after all, much less heart. But all of the sudden he become weird…er: he’s got this weird obsession with flowers and color almost overnight, probably what happens when you live so long in a land that is literally black and white.

Still you can’t help but worry whenever Nexev suddenly burst into giggles and tries to play caretaker for everyone, your starting to suspect that the game changes people when they don’t fit their title enough for their liking. 

Luckily you are pretty sure that never happened to you.

It’s been 5 days, 23 hours, 50 minutes since you last slept. It’s been 2 days, 4 hours, 7 minutes, and 37 seconds since you last heard anything but the static filled drone of garble that comes out of the flickering lights on the cities wall. You listen without hearing, you understand what you don’t know, you unaware of this, skill but that’s fitting. A Page of Void rarely knows the extent of their abilities, their strength IS their ability to thrive with less after all.

Your name is Garret Parkhurst and it’s been 0 days, 0 hours, 0 minutes, and 0 seconds since you realized you went deaf.  
But then again, who’s counting?


End file.
